Terry Bogard (Canon)/Tonygameman
'Summary' Terry Bogard is a prominent character in several of SNK's fighting game series. He is the main protagonist of the Fatal Fury series and one of the major supporting characters in The King of Fighters, and as such he is widely considered one of SNK's most iconic characters. He is an American martial artist known for his charisma and friendliness. His fighting style is a mix of various techniques from a variety of martial arts, including boxing, kung fu, and kickboxing, in addition to the fictional martial art Hakkyokuseiken, created by his master, Tung Fu Rue. Outside of fighting, his other hobbies include playing video games and basketball. Terry also has a love interest, "Blue" Mary Ryan, and a pet monkey named Ukee. Terry, alongside his younger brother Andy, spent his early childhood as an orphan living on the dangerous streets of the fictional South Town. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard, a student of the Hakkyokuseiken martial art. When Terry was 10 years old, he witnessed Jeff's murder at the hands of the local crime boss Geese Howard, host of the "King of Fighters" fighting tournament and former friend of Jeff. Terry and Andy thus spent the next decade honing their skills to avenge their father's death. After this, the two of them, along with their friend Joe Higashi, entered the tournament and ultimately defeated Geese, sending him falling from the top of a high rise building Geese Tower. 'Statistics' Tier: At least High 6-C to High 6-A Name: Terry Bogard Origin: Fatal Fury / The King of Fighters Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, martial artist, free spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Body, Acrobatics, Adaptation (Due to his training in various fighting techniques, Terry can adapt with any opponent he faces), Martial Arts (Of boxing, Kyokushin-style karate, kung fu, kickboxing, street fighting and Hakkyokuseiken chi-based moves), Mystical Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Chi Attacks, Chi Constructs, Energy Manipulation, Transcendent Energy Manipulation, Ergokinetic Combat, Geyser Creation, Explosion Manipulation (Can cause massive explosions via Power Geyser), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Kick), Air Manipulation and Tornado Creation (Can create small tornadoes via Senpukyaku), Planetary Energy Absorption (Can gather/absorb/channel natural energy from the Earth itself by using Hakkyokuseiken), Earth Energy Manipulation, Nature Channeling, Planetary Empowerment, Power Compression, Enhanced Senses (Is able to use chi to sense the presence of people nearby), Weather Sensing (As shown in Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture), Chi Aura, Life-Force Aura and Statistics Amplification (Can gather chi around his body in order to enhance his attacks and take hits from Mars, the God of War, who can completely disintegrate people) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Fought Verse, who can cause massive storms which destroyed a giant stadium) to Multi-Continent level (Defeated Takuma Sakazaki, who dispelled a beam with enough power to wipe out the surface of the Earth) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Takuma Sakazaki who can intercept a beam that traveled at these speeds) to FTL (Can keep up with Elisabeth, who uses beams of light as her main attack method) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable to Chang who can carry a large iron ball and can even throw large/heavy people such as him) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class to Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Large Island level to Multi-Continent level (Can survive hits from Verse, Takuma Sakazaki and others stronger than him) Stamina: Very high (Can fight people even while heavily injured) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles/attacks (Carved the ground and destroyed a forest by using Power Wave. Caused a massive explosion via Power Geyser) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Despite lacking academic knowledge and formal education, Terry has over 25 years worth of training and fighting experience from brawling on the streets to hone proper techniques for himself. He even created a very unique fighting style by using a mixture of boxing, karate, kung fu, kickboxing, street fighting and chi techniques learned from Tung Fu Rue. Can even accurately guess a woman's measurements at a glance) Weaknesses: Is arrogant and cocky Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Martial Arts Mastery:' Terry is a highly versatile, unpredictable fighter who over the years, developed a style that mixes multiple doctrines such as: **Boxing techniques for direct and potent punches, as well as fast defenses. **Kyokushin-style Karate, which focuses on high and low kicks, knee strikes, and high punches. **Kung Fu martial arts for a wide variety of effects, including balance and stability. **Kickboxing, which grants him great knowledge in using punching and kicking techniques. **Street Fighting for unpredictable and effective moves that break the rules. **Hakkyokuseiken, for powerful Chi-based moves. *'Power Wave:' Terry gathers Chi around his fists and punches the floor, causing a wave of Chi to travel along the ground. The wave of Chi causes a small explosion upon contact with the enemy. Difficult to block due to its low altitude. **'EX Power Wave:' Slowly travels the length of the screen and it hits three times, making it more powerful than his Regular Power Wave. *'Rising Upper:' An uppercut with good vertical reach that can be useful to knock down airborne foes. *'Back Knuckle:' Terry spins around and hits the opponent with the back of his knuckle. It is slow but has good range and damage. *'Round Wave:' Terry produces a small burst of energy in a similar fashion to the Power Wave. *'Burn Knuckle:' Terry gathers Chi around his fist and lunges forward with his arm extended. **'EX Burn Knuckle:' This comes out far quicker than his regular Burn Knuckle and does slightly more damage. *'Power Charge:' Terry charges forward and tackles the opponent using his shoulder. *'Crack Shoot:' Terry performs an quick acrobatic axe kick that puts a lot of pressure onto the opponent. **'EX Crack Shoot:' Comes out faster and is an overhead strike. Makes the opponent bounce up after taking the hit. *'Rising Tackle:' An acrobatic spinning kick. Perfect for stopping aerial attacks. **'EX Rising Tackle:' This is a very powerful version of the Rising Tackle and hits for 21 hits, but due to its strength, it lacks accuracy and is very difficult to connect all those hits. *'Power Dunk:' A diagonal aerial version of the Burn Knuckle. *'Max Dunk:' Terry rams into the opponent with a strong shoulder charge and finishes with a Power Dunk. *'Power Drive:' Terry moves forward, spins before landing a slower and shorter version of Burn Knuckle. *'Power Shoot:' Terry moves forward, spins and performs a front kick. *'Fire Kick:' Terry dashes forward with a sweep and gets up with a high kick, sending the opponent into the air. *'Power Charge:' Terry charges towards the opponent and hits them with a shoulder block. **'EX Power Charge:' A more powerful version of the Power Charge, as such it does more damage. *'Power Geyser:' One of Terry's most iconic moves. He punches the ground with his fists covered in Chi, causing a massive eruption. He can perform this move repeatedly, increasing the number of geysers created, and its power. **'EX Power Geyser:' Creates three geysers (although Terry still only hits the ground once). It comes out much quicker and is stronger. **'Overheat Geyser:' A more powerful version of Power Geyser. Terry does an uppercut and then a Power Geyser. *'Power Stream:' Terry leaps into the air and, while surrounded by a dome of energy, smashes the ground with both of his fist which creates a beam of energy around him afterwards. *'Senpukyaku:' A technique learned from his master, Tung Fu Rue. Terry spins around to create a small scale tornado. *'Rising Beat:' Terry charges towards the opponent and if it connects, then Terry will pummel them with a long chain of punches before finishing them up with a Buster Wolf. *'Rising Force:' Terry charges towards the opponent, hits them with a shoulder block, followed by a punch and multi-hit Rising Tackle. *'Trinity Geyser:' A more powerful variation of the Power Geyser. Terry raises both of his fists behind his head and then slams them into the ground, doing a series of three Power Geysers fire out of the ground. *'Power Stream:' Terry leaps forward and punches the opponent, causing a massive Chi explosion in the process. *'Heat Up Geyser:' Terry punches the opponent with a low punch and sends them flying with an uppercut. While the enemy is airborne, Terry hits them with a larger version of Power Geyser. *'Star Dunk Volcano:' One of Terry's strongest attacks. He starts by kneeing the opponent in the stomach and ends with a combination of the Power Dunk and the Buster Wolf. *'Buster Wolf:' Terry's most iconic move. He first delivers a highly powerful version of the Burn Knuckle and then creates a point-blank Chi explosion that obliterates the opponent. Feats: Respect threads Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 6